Don't know why?
by XoXdAnNyXoX
Summary: I say all the right things, At exactly the right time, But I mean nothing to you, And I don’t know why…


**Don't know why?**

**I say all the right things,**

**At exactly the right time,**

**But I mean nothing to you,**

**And I don't know why…**

**This is a songfic / oneshot between Ino and Shikamaru.**

**The song is called Everything you want by vertical horizon.**

**The Bold writing is the actual song lyrics.**

**The Italic writing is shikamaru's thoughts.**

**Please read it and I hope you enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shikamaru was sitting lazily in a tree only around 5 meters away from Ino who was sitting on a patch of grass. His eyes were focused completely on her, although she sat with her back to him. A song floated through his mind, while muttering the words he assed his thoughts as he stared at Ino's back.

**Somewhere there's speaking.**

_In the distance you're crying._

**It's already coming in.**

_It's getting closer_

**Oh and its rising at the back of your mind.**

_Those thoughts of him are fogging your brain._

**You never could get it.**

_Did you ever notice?_

**Unless you were fed it**

_You never did, did you?_

**Now you're here and you don't know why.**

_Then why are you here, down in the dirt?_

Shikamaru knew for sure he was in love with his blonde best friend, but never seemed to have enough courage to tell her. All the times he'd worked himself up, to telling her she'd been latched onto the Uchiha's side with a dreamy look in her blue eyes. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and a lighter Shikamaru stuck the ciggie in his mouth and lit it up, taking a few drags.

**But under skinned knees and the skid marks.**

_All those wounds you carry._

**Past the places where you used to learn.**

_Past the tree's and dirt._

**You howl and listen.**

_You cry out, i'm here for you._

**Listen and wait for the.**

_I'm waiting, just waiting, listening._

**Echoes' of angels who won't return.**

_Why won't you come back to me?_

From what he could tell Ino was depressed, the cause of it, most likely being rejected by the Uchiha. Shikamaru in the beginning didn't mind the Uchiha, they used to occasionally share a ciggie and a quiet moment watching the clouds after they'd finished training. That was before Ino had fallen madly in love with the Uchiha and broken Shikamaru's heart while she was at it. He despised the Uchiha for treating Ino the way he did but was so damn jealous of him, for having Ino's attention it was unbearable.

**He's everything you want.**

_That emotionless face?_

**He's everything you need.**

_A heart as cold as ice._

**He's everything inside of you.**

_Your heart is pure gold._

**That you wish you could be.**

_That I wish I held._

**He says all the right things.**

_His only response being 'Hn'_

**At exactly the right time.**

_I could never tell you my feelings._

**But he mean's nothing to you.**

_Because i'm nothing to you._

**And you don't know why.**

_And I don't know why._

Ino sat there feeling her body aching and throbbing. Sasuke and Naruto were sparing in the clearing not far in front, Sakura sat reading a medical book with Kakashi beside her snickering while reading his little orange icha icha book. She felt useless and the tears would not stop falling, blurring her sight, not that she was watching anything. Far too deep in her thoughts.

**Your waiting for someone.**

_I'm waiting for you…_

**To put you together.**

_To make me whole._

**You're waiting for someone to push you away.**

_But will you just push me away?_

**There's always another wound to discover.**

_The wounds to my heart multiply with every second without your love._

**There's always something more you'd wish he'd say.**

_All I want you to say…_

Ino knew she wasn't in love with Sasuke Uchiha, how could she be? She was one of the only people who knew about his relationship with Sakura, and Sakura's pregnancy. The only reason she hung with them was Sakura's sake. There'd been a time when she was younger when she'd on purposely hang off Sasuke. Only to get Shikamaru jealous. She'd always been in love with him, but it never seemed like he noticed her.

**He's everything you want.**

_That emotionless face?_

**He's everything you need.**

_A heart as cold as ice._

**He's everything inside of you.**

_Your heart is pure gold._

**That you wish you could be.**

_That I wish I held._

**He says all the right things.**

_His only response being 'Hn'_

**At exactly the right time.**

_I could never tell you my feelings._

**But he mean's nothing to you.**

_Because i'm nothing to you._

**And you don't know why.**

_And I don't know why._

Ino's body seemed to hunch over more like she was holding her head in her hands. Taking another drag Shikamaru's train of thought stopped as Ino's body shook as she sobbed.

**But you'll just sit tight.**

_You'll just sit back._

**And watch it unwind.**

_And watch it blow by._

**It's only what you're asking for.**

_Happiness for me._

**And you'll be just fine.**

_Your okay with it?_

**With all of your time.**

_All this time?_

**It's only what you waiting for**

_But do you want more?_

Shikamaru wasn't around much anymore. From what Ino knew Shikamaru and Sasuke used to occasionally smoke and watch the clouds blow by together. Now whenever she was around Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru was no where to be seen.

**Out of the island.**

_Out of your mind._

**Into the highway.**

_Down that track._

**Past the places where you might have turned.**

_Past all the help._

**You never did notice.**

_You missed it?_

**But you still hide away**

_And now you're invisible._

**The anger of Angels who won't return**

_The screams of pain, when I cry out at night._

_Grabbing a small twig Ino traced Shikamaru's name in the dirt, sighing she traced a heart around it then closed her eyes and blew it away, so it floated with the wind._

**He's everything you want.**

_That emotionless face?_

**He's everything you need.**

_A heart as cold as ice._

**He's everything inside of you.**

_Your heart is pure gold._

**That you wish you could be.**

_That I wish I held._

**He says all the right things.**

_His only response being 'Hn'_

**At exactly the right time.**

_I could never tell you my feelings._

**But he mean's nothing to you.**

_Because i'm nothing to you._

**And you don't know why.**

_And I don't know why._

Shikamaru jumped out of the tree and stared at Ino's back, singing the last verse, just loud enough for her to hear.

I am everything you want.

I am everything you need.

I am everything inside of you.

That you wish you could be.

I say all the right things.

At exactly the right time.

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why.

Why.

I don't know.

Ino hears Shikamaru and quickly gets up, running straight into his chest. Instinctively grabbing his shirt her blue eyes stared up at him, and then he spoke.

"Why do you like the Uchiha? He treats you like crap, why do you out up with it?"

Ino reaches up and covers his lips with her pointer finger and shakes her head.

"You seriously think I like Sasuke?"

Although she had his moth covered he managed to mumble.

"Yeah, you're always watching him and hang around him".

Ino laughs and shakes her head again.

"Shika , your wrong"

Shikamaru looks at Ino like she's grown another head.

"W..hat?"

Ino smiles and stretches up on her ties and murmurs against his lips.

"I love you Shikamaru!"

Then she kissed him at the best of her ability, seeings as it was her first real kiss. It took Shikamaru a second to comprehend her actions before he kissed her back.

Breaking apart for ait Shikamaru kissed her eyes, then nose the turned his head slightly whispered in her ear.

"I-Ino I love you" and nibbled on her ear.

-----------------------------------------

**Please send me a review.**


End file.
